the_legend_of_maxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Aley the Fairy
Legend of maxx ale fairy sprite animation by rose logic-d57z9sj.gif|Aley with his/her fuzzy fairy layer. General Information “ I can conjure mouthwash? Awesome!” -Aley the fairy Aley the Fairy '''(first appearance #35) is a magical fairy that can conjure ale, however, he/she also has the ability to conjure all sorts of other concoctions.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=759 tasting one of Aley's strange concotions]] He/she can also cook other kinds of food, like proshutehttp://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1159, peking duck on ale-soaked rice, lobster simmered in alehttp://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1232 and lizard stewhttp://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1696. '''Aley's gender is uncertain, as Maxx/Cyril thinks it's a he, while Hannah/June thinks it's a she. Aley does tend to display more masculine traits however, but there has been no confirmation from Jesse, who has left Aley's gender ambiguous, and refers to Aley as he/she. He/she was the first one to meet Hannah in comic #94, and she tore off his/her fairy fuzz layer in comic #99. Aley's dream is to go to ale Nirvana then drink it, which would grow him/her a magnificent moustache.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=467 He/she has the power to resurrect people, first shown in comic #176 in which he/she saved Cyril. Aley CAN however, get used up and collapses into mush upon doing so. ]] He/she also killed the Arms Dealer Tyrone in comic #232 and then believed he/she was a murderer. He/she then told the others (and a rabbit) that Tyrone was evil to cover for himself/herself,http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=973 though he/she had to reveal the truth as soon as June the asked. “Hey, did you know that guy who jumped into our camp? He’s, like pure evil. A total toolbag.” -Aley, comic 235 Appearance After Aley's fairy fuzz layer is torn off by Hannah, Aley takes on an appearance similar to that of Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; Albeit with an amber body rather than a blue one. Aley is of a similar size to the other characters in the comic (from the tips of his/her wings). Prior to having his/her fairy fuzz layer torn off, Aley had an appearance resembling a Pixie's sprite from Terraria, but had stubble on his/her face because: Well, I'm an ale fairy. What did you expect? Aley, in comic #35 Aley later confesses to Hannah that the stubble is actually pipe cleaners Aley glued to his/her face for no good reason. This leads to Hannah attempting to pull the pipecleaners off, which leads to Aley's fuzz layer being torn off (see above). Attacks He/she was eaten by the Eye of Cthulhu and proceeded to somehow explode and destroy the Eye instantly while Maxx was knocked out,http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=703 causing June to get angry at him/her for robbing Maxx of his first chance to prove himself, making him less prepared for future challenges. In comic #226, '''Aley '''demonstrates a never-before-seen attack, which consists of a laser beam capable of incinerating a zombie (and later, Tyrone ) in one shot. In comic #268, Maxx manages to grab Aley and shove him/her in a giant hornet nest, causing Aley to charge and completely explode the nest while Maxx, Cyril(knocked out), and June hide in a dirt bunker. Trivia * Aley's real name has never actually been confirmed. In a typical move, Maxx named him/her Aley due to Aley's use of ale and Maxx adding a '-y' to most titles. The characters of the comic usually refer to Aley by this title, and even Aley him/herself has adopted it as their name, but their real name has never been stated. According to Aley in, most fairies don't have names and get each other's attention by screaming 'HEY LISTEN!'http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/645 In a reference to Navi, the infamous fairy from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Aley views him/herself as Maxx's fairy sidekick. * When Aley arrives at Max's pub, he/she says that he/she had been looking for hot fairies. *Because NPC:s have 250 hp and Aley killed Tyrone with his/her laser, that means that his/her laser does at least 250 damage. **However, when Aley uses fairy laser on Jesse, he only gets fried slightly.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1118 If Jesse is pre-hardmode, his maximum possible health is 400. That means that the laser does less than 400 damage. **And when Aley uses laser to Xane, it only angers him.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1319 ***His/her explosion does at least 1400 damage, because it killed the Eye of Cthulhu in its second form. ***May be made out of pickled beer. References Category:Characters Category:Magic Creature Category:NPC Category:Faerie